<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck The Police by notyourtipicalauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191112">Fuck The Police</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor'>notyourtipicalauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a note left behind was the key<br/>to find the next victim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck The Police</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a work completely original<br/>don't like it don't read it<br/>you are your own warning<br/>I won't answer any comment If I don't like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Months Later after the death of Scott'S BetaThe pack was reunited in Derek's loft talking about the murder of the little beta and how there is no evidence connected to the brutal act committed on the poor guy, besides the sudden disappearance of theo left with more questions to answer,  everyone was gathered around the table organizing the little information that they had, that was consisting only in what they smelled in the showers which were practically nothing, leaving Derek with organizing the pieces of the information with the help of his boyfriend that was connecting the pieces with red threats on the table, taking into account the way that Liam was tortured to design a patron and look for more pieces about what happened behind the scene.</p>
<p>with everyone inspecting, Derek got close to Parrish and gave him a note, which the deputy grabbed the little paper to save it in his pocket and resume what he was doing before give it a little wink to the other beta, which the former gave it a one of his own.</p>
<p>Scott: Ok Guys I think it's enough, we're tired and I know that everyone is doing their best and we have to rest, we've been working non-stop and we won't be able to solve what happened to Liam If we don't take a little break.</p>
<p>Everybody reluctantly agreed and got up to left Derek's House,  with one look behind Parrish offered to take the girls to their homes before arriving at his destination.</p>
<p>Lydia: Jordan Thank you so much again, have a good night, and please rest all of us need it.</p>
<p>Parrish: I won't think I'd have enough time to rest Lydia, The sheriff is still working and he expects all of the officers working as hard as him.</p>
<p>Lydia: Sure, But I hope you can convince him to give you free time to get yourself in better shape, If it doesn't work I will talk to him.</p>
<p>Parrish: I will be pleased.</p>
<p>Said and Done, Parrish got in his car and left for the street that takes directly out of town, With his Destiny on Mind, It took thirty minutes to get Where he wanted and according to the note Derek Will be waiting for Him At the Door of one of the Last Rooms, Getting there took him just 20 seconds With his excellent Nose, and Bingo He found Derek Observing him with a naughty smile, Naked Without care In the world at the door of their bedroom, Smiling Himself Jordan Started to take off his clothes too, With Derek Pointing him to get in the bedroom and giving him one last look of his beautiful and big Butt</p>
<p>Already naked, Parrish Took His clothes and Ran naked in the corridor to the room to catch his prey, When he got to Derek, he caught him On His Back Looking at him smirking and Fingering Himself, with his mouth salivating, Parrish was so distracted by the arousing image when the light and the impact of the door closing, made him woke up.</p>
<p>Derek: Is something wrong?</p>
<p>Parrish: Yes, didn't you see that strange light and that the door closed itself?.</p>
<p>Derek: I didn't see anything</p>
<p>getting to the door Jordan Started to use his strength to open the door but the knob was locked and also cold leaving him with a weird feeling in his guts.</p>
<p>Jordan: Derek I think we...<br/>- Turning around Parrish got cold when he saw Stiles in front of him.</p>
<p>Stiles: Jordan, There's Nothing Wrong Happening Deputy</p>
<p>Petrified with his back On the Door  Jordan Whispered...</p>
<p>Parrish: What The hell?</p>
<p>Taking Derek's Form and Voice Stiles Growled: Surprise Motherfucker!</p>
<p>leaving a Jordan with his eyes wide opened and unable to transform </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>